


The Sweetest Dream

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Gen, daughter - Freeform, papa killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A father-daughter drable written for CS Hiatis Challenge: Day 41 Daughter prompt for parenthood week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Dream

He could stay awake all night just to watch her sleep and listen to her breathing, small sighs falling from her mouth as she dreamt of far away places. As he pressed a kiss to her eyelids, he thanked the heavens above for the precious gift before him. He never wanted to sleep unless she was happy, he never wanted to close his eyes unless she was asleep because he never wanted to miss one moment.

Every childhood memory, from her first breath and her first smile to her first word and her first step, he would treasure it all. He could spend the rest of his life watching her grow up into a woman he'd be proud to call his daughter. Her beauty and strength she got from her mother, her wit and charm she'd gotten from him. She was a gift from God, his angel from heaven and he would do anything in his power to protect her.

From the moment she was born and curled in his arms, he made a promise to himself to always keep her safe and warm. He promised to always keep her heart from darkness as he showed her the light. Whenever she had nightmares, he'd be there by her bedside as he stroked her golden blonde locks from her face, telling her stories until a smile fell upon her lips. When she was scared or hurt, he cradled her in his arms, feeling her heartbeat close to his as he wiped her tears away.

When she left for her first day of school, he'd feel tears stinging his eyes as she waved at him and said goodbye before she got on the bus. When she had her fist dance, he took her there, watching a careful eye for boys that would try to deceive her. When she graduated and went off to college, he knew he'd never forget all of the memories at home that he would miss so much. And when she found her true love, he'd be there to walk her down the aisle and she would whisper "I love you Daddy," placing a kiss to his cheek and he'd do the same before he gave her away, hoping he would always be in her heart.


End file.
